10 Things I Miss About You!
by Nicole Lane
Summary: This story is about Kat after she leaves her friends, family, and boyfriend behind to go off to college. Kat is given an assignment by Mr. Riley her Composition 101 teacher that makes her life at college much harder!


**10 Things I Miss About You**

Ten things. Ten things to think about. Ten more things that I have to think that make me miss you even more. The way you make me laugh, the way you smile, and the way that you always have the right thing to say. Well now I'm just getting ahead of myself. The whole thing started in Mr. Riley's class. He's the teacher for English composition 101. Basically writing but there's more into it than that. Any ways that's not what this story is about this story is about me, Patrick Verona, and the rest of my friends and family I left behind to go off to college. Now don't get me wrong I love Sara Lawerence. It's an amazing school and I love going here. It's just hard to leave everyone and everything that I love behind. This whole assignment made me realize how homesick I really was.

I had some homework to do and some studying so I decided to go outside under a tree and get some work done. When all of a sudden someone is standing over me and casting a shadow. Just when I was feeling really down I looked up. Standing in front of me was Mandella. I stood up and hugged her as tight as I could. "Mandella what are you doing here?!"

"I have some news that I have to tell you!" We walked over to a picnic table and sat down.

"So what's the news?" "How are things with Michael?"

"We're moving in together!" I stared at her in shock. "You don't seem too happy!"

"No I am happy! I just can't believe that you guys are moving in together. It hasn't even been a year yet!"

"Yeah but we really care about each other and we're ready for it."

"So is that why you came all the way here?"

"Yeah and we wanted you to come and see where we're going to live now."

Since it was the weekend I said yes and we headed to her new house. It was a couple of hours till we would get there so I finished most of my homework. The tens things in my head the ten things that I miss. Let's see…we pulled up to the house. I put my laptop away and got my stuff out of the car. It was a nice house and it was just perfect for them. We walked inside and Michael was waiting inside. Seeing them together made me realize how much I really did miss Patrick. As a matter of fact I realized how much I missed everyone and even just the surroundings back at home. I was glad to be there with them even if it was for just a little while. Over the weekend we hung out and Mandella and I went shopping. It was good for me to get a break from school for a little while. They kept asking me if I was okay cause sometimes I wouldn't say anything for a while. I told them I was fine just tired but I think that Mandella knew that something was wrong. Saturday when we drove back it was just Mandella and I so she asked me again what was wrong.

"I'm okay really!"

"No your not Kat I know you and there's something that your not telling me!"

"I'm fine I'm just a little homesick that's all."

"Oh I'm sorry! Do you miss Patrick?"

"Yeah but it's not just Patrick that I miss! I miss everyone!"

"I had no idea! You should come and visit Michael and me more often!" By that time we were back and I had to go. I got out of the car and said my final goodbye to Mandella.

"Tell Michael that I had a great time this weekend!" "I'll miss you!"

"I'll tell him. I'll miss you too. I hope that you feel better!"

I went up to my room and finished the rest of my homework except the one assignment that should have been the easiest of all. The ten things. I could think of ten things I just wanted them to be different to actually mean something. Everything that I thought of just didn't seem good enough. I decided to go to bed. I woke up on Sunday morning and thought some more. Just when I was about to give up there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. I just stood there for a second not believing what I was seeing. Standing there in front of me was the person that I missed the most. The one person that at this point was probably the only one that could make me feel like I wasn't homesick anymore. I leaned forward and just hugged them for what seemed like forever. "Patrick!"

Ten things. Ten things to think about. Ten things that I have to think about that make me miss you even more. Let's see…the way you make me laugh, the way you smile, the way you always have the right thing to say, the way you make me feel when you look into my eyes, the way that when we're together it feels like there's no one else in the entire world, the way you make me feel better just by being in the room, the way that you are different than anyone else I have ever met, the way I feel when I'm with you, the way that when I'm with you it feels like the weight of the world is off my shoulders, the way that you know me in every single way, but most of all the way that you don't make me miss cause you're here with me. Not even a little bit not even a lot not even at all.


End file.
